The invention relates to a modified vee hull design for power boats.
From the standpoint of eye appeal, alone, the vee hull is generally considered to be one of the most aesthetically pleasing hull designs for power boats and its marketplace popularity is such that inherent functional limitations, relative to other hull designs, tend to be tolerated or ignored.
Exemplary of such inherent limitations are:
1. The greater drag exerted at low speed across the relatively large vee hull area;
2. The tendency to produce a "bow up" attitude at low speed due to the requirement that the center of gravity be well aft of amidship for high speed planing;
3. The tendency of modified vee hulls employing a flat running pad to skid in high speed turns on plane;
4. The necessity for using a deeper drive unit, to avoid cavitation, with a concomitant increase in drive unit drag; and
5. The inherent drag, on plane, which is a function of the wet area on plane.
The enumerated low speed limitations may be ameliorated if the hull can be brought on plane at a significantly lesser speed than is conventional without producing an excessive bow up attitude which, itself, increases drag.
Similarly, if wet planing area can be reduced and tracking stability in high speed turns simultaneously increased, it is obvious that not only will power requirements be reduced but that overall top speed will be significantly increased.
The foregoing has been achieved in a production power boat as hereinafter described.